Dumbo
Jumbo Jr., also known as Dumbo, is the main protagonist of the 1941 Disney film of the same name. He is a small elephant and the son of Mrs. Jumbo (which makes him the only male elephant out of all the elephants seen in the movie). Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears. He is usually a non-speaking character (except in comics and other media). Uniquely, in spite of being a protagonist of a movie which is focused on him, he has no speaking lines. Appearance Dumbo is a little gray Asian elephant with blue eyes, a small tail on his back, and a small trunk with two large nostrils at the end of it. Personality Being a baby elephant, Dumbo has the personality of a baby or a small kid. He is playful, innocent and very fun. He loves being around his mother and hates being alone. When he does come along, his mentor Timothy Q. Mouse comes along and becomes his best friend. Appearances Dumbo In his debut, he is initially named "Jumbo, Jr." by his mother Mrs. Jumbo, and everyone remarks on his cute looks. Dumbo then sneezes, and reveals that his ears are unnaturally larger than average. As soon as his big ears are revealed, he is teased by the other female elephants, who call him "Dumbo". Dumbo later takes part in the opening parade for the circus, but trips on his ears, causing everyone to laugh at him. Once everyone comes into the circus, Dumbo's ears are pulled by a boy who wanted to tease him. When his mother tried to protect him, she was believed to be crazy, and was captured and imprisoned by the guards. Dumbo was then by himself until he met his soon-to-be best friend Timothy. Dumbo and Timothy became friends. Timothy, having overheard the teasing Dumbo endures, decides to help Dumbo become a circus star. The first attempt ends in disastrous failure, as Dumbo once again trips on his ears while attempting to jump to the top of a "Pyramid of Pachyderms." The failure results in the circus relegating Dumbo to a clown, which depresses Dumbo (even though him being a clown was a huge success). To cheer him up, Timothy takes Dumbo to visit his mother, but the visit ends too soon. Later, Dumbo and Timothy accidentally become drunk when they drink water that has been mixed with wine. Both begin hallucinating, seeing Pink Elephants. When they awaken, they somehow end up in a tree. After getting back down to the ground, they meet The Crows who are amused by an elephant being in a tree. Timothy comes to believe that Dumbo flew, amusing the crows. But after Timothy tells them Dumbo's story, they help Dumbo use his ears as wings to fly. At the circus's next stop, Dumbo is able to fly, impressing the crowd and allowing Dumbo to get some payback on those who teased him, when he flies he vacuums up peanuts with his proboscis from a peanut seller and shots to Matriarch and the others. Dumbo becomes the greatest star in America, with Timothy as his manager. At the end of the film, it is shown that Dumbo's mother has been released, and the two share their own private coach. The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo made a brief cameo as a bubble blowing toy when Basil, Dawson, and Olivia were investigating a toy shop. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Dumbo appears in the beginning of the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where he flies in front of R.K. Maroon's office, much to Eddie Valiant's shock. Mr. Maroon mentions that he has rented Dumbo from Disney along with half the cast of Fantasia, and the best part of it is that they work for peanuts. He was later seen again during the final scene of the film. Kingdom Hearts Series Dumbo is a summon character who can be called forth by Sora in combat in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Kingdom Hearts Apparently being the sole survivor of the destruction of his world, like several other summon characters, Dumbo's spirit survived in the form of the Watergleam Gem, which Sora discovered while trapped inside Monstro. Upon giving it to the Fairy Godmother in Traverse Town, she restores Dumbo's spirit and Sora learns his summon. After Xehanort's Heartless was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was sealed, Dumbo returned to his world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dumbo is another character who is recreated from Sora's memories. He once again acts as a summon, and you can obtain his card after you complete the Monstro floor. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Dumbo acts the same as in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but is one of only two summons that makes Sora leave the battlefield; the other is Cloud. Ralph Breaks the Internet Dumbo appears in the movie as a resident of Oh My Disney. 2019 film Dumbo appears as the titular character of the live-action remake of the animated film. Unlike in the animated version, Mrs. Jumbo gives birth to an elephant calf named Baby Jumbo instead of receiving him from a stork, since Mr. Stork is absent in the remake. Max Medici then orders Holt Farrier to hide his ears so that they do not hurt the circus' reputation even further. During a performance in the circus, Baby Jumbo is presented in front of a crowd (with his ears hidden) as he ends up inhaling a feather from an audience member's hat, causing him to sneeze and reveal his enormous ears. Meanwhile, when the audience witnesses the broken "Dear Baby Jumbo" sign, which now reads "Ear Baby Dumbo", everyone begins making fun of the calf, calling him "Dumbo" as the audience throws peanuts and other objects at him. This prompts Mrs. Jumbo's abusive handler Rufus to begin taunting her about the mistreatment of her son, causing her to storm into the ring in a fit of rage. She ends up accidentally bringing down the big top, killing Rufus in the process. After the circus tent collapses and Mrs. Jumbo becomes locked up in confinement, Dumbo is comforted by his mother while Miss Atlantis sings "Baby Mine" with Holt's children Milly and Joe comforting him. They then learn that Dumbo will only fly if he has inhaled a feather through his trunk. The next day, Medici sells Mrs. Jumbo back to her original owner so that the circus does not run into a public relations disaster. Wanting to "salvage something", Medici puts Dumbo in the clowns' firefighter act in which Dumbo is the act's primary gag, being lifted up to the top of a burning building to save a monkey dressed as a woman. However, Dumbo ends up trapped on the top platform, leading Milly to climb the broken ladder to give him a feather to help him fly. The platform then collapses, prompting Dumbo to fly, impressing Max Medici and the audience. When the circus moves to an amusement park called "Dreamland", the park owner V.A. Vandervere makes a demand during a circus act where Dumbo should fly with trapeze artist Colette Marchant. During an act with Marchant, Dumbo hears his mother calling for him as he escapes the circus to find his mother locked up in the attraction "Nightmare Island", located elsewhere in Dreamland. However, the audience becomes unhappy when the act with Dumbo and Colette goes wrong as they leave the circus in anger. Dumbo then reunites with his mother, but the guards take her away as Vandervere fears that Mrs. Jumbo may become a distraction to Dumbo. Vandevere then reveals to his employees his intentions to have her executed, causing one of them to resign and inform the Medici troupe. Realizing that Dumbo's mother is in trouble, the Medici Brothers' Circus troupe and Holt plan to rescue Dumbo and his mother and release them into the wild. The circus performers plan to get Mrs. Jumbo out of her enclosure in Nightmare Island while Holt and Colette guide Dumbo to escape the circus. Vandevere tries to stop them by shutting off the park's power, but accidentally starts a fire that burns down the park as police arrive. Holt, Colette, Milly, Joe, and the circus troupe manage to bring Dumbo, his mother, and all the circus' elephants to the harbor and load them onto a ship bound for Africa. Dumbo and his mother eventually end up in a secluded elephant sanctuary where they are able to roam freely and live among dozens of other elephants. Gallery Dumbo_lovely.png Trivia * Dumbo is very similar to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. ** Both are born with a unique gift (Dumbo having large ears and Rudolph having a shiny red nose). ** Both been bullied others including their own kind, expect their mothers (Dumbo being bullied by the other Elephants and Rudolph being bullied by the other reindeers). ** Both became famous after showing how their gifts what make them special (Dumbo's ears made him fly and Rudolph's nose glows and help guide Santa and his Reindeers) and finally being accepted and respected by everyone. Category:Characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Sons Category:Circus performers Category:Elephants Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Male damsels Category:Optimists Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonist